The present invention relates to variable positionable tables and chairs, and more particularly to such tables and chairs adapted for the use of caring for children who are rendered invalid in the lower torso and legs by a body cast or other disease which causes inflexibility of the legs.
In the past, tables and chairs have been constructed in such a manner as to accommodate primarily the average person, be it adult or child, with normal dexterity with his or her legs. The design of these tables and chairs require the user to process mobility not capable of being performed by children who are rendered invalid in the lower torso and extremities by a full body cast or disease which renders their legs inflexible but has use of either or both of his arms. On the other hand, inventions specifically designed for carrying invalids have generally been functional for transporting adult invalids and providing very limited facility for any activities which the invalid may be physically capable of performing. The present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior art by providing a self-contained device which creates an environment in which the occupant, who must spend the majority of his or her waking hours in the device, may take full advantage of whatever faculties he or she may possess and be conveniently transported as desired.
A body support platform which can be adjusted from a horizontal position to a completely standing position and any position inbetween, in conjunction with a stationary rear utility tray directly behind the head end of the body support platform, and adjustable front utility tray is uniquely employed.
The occupant may be placed on the body support platform either on his stomach or on his back. While laying on his stomach with headrest removed, the occupant has full access to the rear utility tray with his arms, which allows the occupant to use the articles on the tray or to feed himself. The body support platform may occasionally be adjusted to change the location of pressure points on the body.
Various types of tables, chairs, and invalid beds are known in the prior art. One such invalid bed is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,709,137 in which a sectional body frame having the several sections joined together and mounted on a pedestal in such a manner as to allow for adjustment of the various positions is employed. The various positions include only those related to sitting or laying down but not standing. Another table-like device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,735. The baby poser consists of structure for supporting an infant baby in the prone position for photography purposes. The supporting platform is adjusted by changing position of a headed rod which passes through one set of vertically disposed sets of holes on both sides of the upright. This necessitates removal of the headed rod from the upright when changing positions. Another table-like device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,509 and is shown as a work table with tilting table tops. The tilting table top is primarily designed for packaging and discharging of goods. The package starting initially in a horizontal position on the table top is discharged by allowing the downward movement of the table top about a fulcrum point caused by the weight of the package, which requires the center of gravity to be towards the end of the table.
The present invention by being particularly designed for use by an invalid child, immobile in the lower torso and legs, overcomes the impracticalities of these other devices not designed specifically for such invalid children. By providing a movable body support platform pivoting from the head end and a telescopically variable support emanating from the base of the invention, a rear utility tray horizontally positioned directly behind the head end of the body support platform and an adjustable front utility tray positioned in front of the body support platform to which it is attached, the device allows maximum movement of the upper torso and extremities of occupant for use of articles placed on either the rear utility tray or front utility tray and frequent adjustment of the angle of the body support platform without taking the occupant off the platform or relying on occupant's weight to move the platform. Futhermore, the body support platform allows the occupant to be placed in a standing position. The pediatric table-chair may also be folded when not in use for storage.